warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nagantaka
The is 's signature crossbow, firing bolts with a very high status chance in a semi-automatic fashion. It features an Alternate Fire that unleashes all remaining rounds in the magazine in a rapid-fire volley. Additionally, killing an enemy through a headshot will boost the speed of Nagantaka's next reload. Bolts receive Punch Through when fired by Garuda. Characteristics This weapon deals mostly damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all semi-automatic rifles, behind / . **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *High critical multiplier. *Highest status chance of all semi-automatic rifles, and third highest status chance of all bows behind and . **Can achieve 100% status chance with 3 of the following: , , , , or . *Very high base accuracy. *Headshot kills from direct bolt damage boosts reload speed by 50%. *Guaranteed proc. *Very ammo efficient. **High ammo reserve for its magazine size. **Uses rifle ammo pickups instead of the scarcer sniper ammo pickups. *Alternate Fire shoots all remaining ammunition in the magazine in a quick burst. **Benefits from magazine increasing mods to further increase the burst's damage. **Abilities can be cast during the burst without interrupting it. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through if used by . *Primary fire is Silent. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Counts as a bow in regards to fire rate mods, doubling the fire rate bonus. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Primary fire is tied with / for the third slowest fire rate of all semi-automatic rifles, after / and . *Tied with Grinlok for the lowest magazine size of all semi-automatic rifles. *Fairly slow reload when not boosted by its passive. *Projectiles have travel time. *Alternate Fire is Alarming, making it ill-suited for stealth gameplay. Note *When used by , the Nagantaka gains 1''' meter innate Punch Through. *Can be used in bow-only Sortie missions. *The Alternate Fire of the Nagantaka will eject all of the remaining ammunition in the magazine in a single burst. **If buffed with unlimited ammo such as from the Reactant Buff, the weapon will only fire its magazine amount at a time, with small delays between each trigger pull. **Unlike or , Nagantaka can still be aimed during the burst, allowing the weapon to still benefit from Acolyte Mods. *Being knocked over will not interrupt your burst from the weapon's alt fire. *The reload speed buff only triggers from headshot kills from direct bolt damage. It does not trigger if killed by a damage over time effect made from a headshot's status proc. **No weak spots other than actual heads will trigger this effect. ***Headshots on invulnerable enemies will still grant this effect, but '''not with invulnerable bosses. *Despite the Alternate Fire's Alarming noise level, it does not break 's . However enemies will still act alerted. Tips *Because procs are common with this weapon, adding damage to halve enemy health through proccing, will aid to quickly dispatch enemies, bypassing their armor and shields. *Rolling can be used to interrupt a burst from the secondary attack, useful for not wasting ammo after a target's death. Trivia *''Nagantaka'' (नागांतक), Hindi for "The Ender of Snakes","Naga" = Snake and "antak"= Ender ,was one of Garuda's alternate names. This name was given to Garuda as he, according to the mythology, preferred eating the meat of snakes. Media nikita-leshakov-nagantaka-concept.jpg Nagantaka Crossbow Showcase (Fortuna Weapon) Warframe - NAGANTAKA Build - GARUDA'S SIDE PIECE 3 forma Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Update History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Nagantaka: 1.1->1.2 *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Nagantaka: 1m innate Punch-Through when wielded by Garuda. *Introduced. }} de:Nagantaka es:Nagantaka Acolyte Mods Category:Update 24 Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Weapons Category:Burst Fire Category:Signature Weapons